


Magazines.

by R41NYD4YS



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R41NYD4YS/pseuds/R41NYD4YS
Summary: You know that magazine scene in early episodes? Yeah, this except Light goes too far.
Kudos: 1





	Magazines.

“Found all the cameras! Counted..64 of them!”  
“Hey, Light? do you really think their gonna believe you over just some magazines?”   
  
He wished he could _really_ tell Ryuk to shut the fuck up right now, but with possibilities surveillance’s cameras, Light couldn’t risk himself getting under possible more suspicion, or— being called weird. So he just continued to flip through the pages.

”Come on Light, really, do something else? Is this what you all planned of? Cuz’ It’s kind of getting lame..”

...

”Lightt!”

...

”Light?”

...

”Come on you know I’m-“

Light stood up.

**klack.**

“Huh?”

Light had unbuckled his belt, then took it completely off, holding his pants up. He threw his belt god knows where.

 _Ryuk, since you don’t think this enough. How about this? Will this convince them?_  
  
He started to pull down his pants, halfway, but pulling his boxers at the same height, to where his pants were. 

Light looked down.

Oh. 

_That_ wasn’t apart of the plan, he just happened to be hard.   
  
Light wasn’t worried, he just saw it was a benefit for it to seem more convincing.

He sighed, thought over this again, then he started stroking his dick.

— 

Soichiro was definitely not watching anymore, why would he anyways? It was his own son, Now L seemed to be more intrigued— No, that wasn’t the case. He just happened to be shocked that he couldn’t look away. As if he was thinking of something.   
  


_‘Is this an act..? No, it can’t be. Yagami’s son— No,_ **anyone** _would not go this far. Though, he still *might* stand on my suspect list. But..this is too much.’_

L squinted, tilted his head, deep in his thoughts and he couldn’t think of anything. All he could consider that..he was just being normal for his age. L could admit though this wasn’t what he was expecting to see on the cameras.   
  


Eventually L stopped watching, and once everything was over, he was of course- going back on the cameras.   
  
—


End file.
